


Lex steps back

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Manipulation, Oneshot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex had always missed the Clark from Smallville that he had known. He had never expected to see him again. He was glad for the chance but this is no time to catch up, Lex needs to get home and Clark is going to help him do it.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Lex steps back

Maybe Lex was a little too fond of his only son and just maybe he needed to tighten up on the things he let Kon do without complains and judgement. Lex would happily admit to how much he loved his son. Kon was a miracle to him, a beautiful miracle that fulfilled Lex in ways he would have never dreamed.

But Kon was still a teenager and teens got into trouble. Add Superhero antics, hell add the justice league and their many different alarming spinoff and one saw plenty of trouble. Lex usually kept his mouth closed about what things Kon did when he had an S on his chest.

It was hard to keep his opinions to himself but he knew how much being Superboy meant to Kon so he stayed silent. He loved Kon after all. He adored his son so much that Lex had no problem staying silent a time or two when he would rather point out how dangerous and alarming the things that Kon got wrapped up in were.

But staying silent and going along every time that Kon asked for help. It was not working. It was honestly alarming. There were things happening that should not be happening and Kon got himself in so many different situations because of who he was.

Lex got that, Lex was intimately familiar with such thoughts because what Kon was doing was something so familiar it made his teeth ache. No wonder Clark got so silent when he took a long look at Kon.

Lex was going to say something one f these days when Kon was out of earshot. Just a jab or two. Or a jab or six. Just to push home how much like Clark Kon really was. Just Kon was… well comparisons would not be nice but Lex had a good memory and he understood both of them.

Just that it had been more fun to deal with younger Clark than this one. Lex gave a low hiss as he looked at the place up ahead. He had always missed the young farm boy that he had longed for but he had not been expecting… this.

Kon seriously got wrapped up in some things didn’t he? Lex adjusted his suit as he walked briskly not for the front door but a place he knew so well. He had never thought this would happen. Even playing about with the league he had never thought something this insane would happen.

At least he had been with Kon. If Kon had to do this on his own nothing would end well. Better Lex to be the one to be seen, the one to talk and the one to drop misleading words. He had always known how to handle Clark and this was no different.

He had not even gotten one foot on the stairs to the loft before Clark appeared. Just that this Clark was young. About the same age as Kon was. He looked happy to see Lex just before confusion flickered across his face as he really looked at Lex.

“Hello Clark.” Lex was unable to fight the smile. “As you can see.” He gestured to himself. “We have a bit of a situation here. Are your parents home? I don’t want them to see me like this.” Lex said dryly.

“Lex? Is that really you Lex?” Clark frowned as he slowly came down the stairs. That focused stare to Lex’s chest that he knew was about Clark trying to see right to his bone structure. “It is you but you’re not as young? I mean you don’t look old!” Clark babbled as he held up his hands. “But Lex… you seem so much-“

“Right now I’m in my forties.” Lex told Clark cheerfully. “Clark I can’t exactly go around like this and before you say something.” Lex chuckled. “It’s not a meteor mutant Clark. If you were to call the mansion in a little bit I’m certain I would answer the phone.” He teased as he stepped closer to Clark. The widened blue eyes were amusing. “Because the Lex Luthor in his twenties is here but you see I’m here as well… so what do you think that means Clark?”

“You’re from the future.” Clark swallowed before he looked away. Then he frowned and looked back. “So why come to me?” He looked at Lex before he swallowed again.

“Because we’re friends Clark and you’re always looking out for me.” Just those words made Clark smile, he was so adorable. He had always been cute like this, that shy little smile that could be just the hint of dangerous if a man had a little less self control. “We’re friends and if there is anyone that can help me get back to my time.” Lex said dryly. “It’s the person that has been keeping this town safe.” Clark’s eyes widened. “Clark…” Lex said dryly. “It’s been almost twenty years.”

“You know…” Clark said slowly. “You know my secret.” He breathed before he grabbed Lex’s hand. “You know what I am.”

“Who you are.” Lex said softly. He could remember when Clark had learned his origins and he was certain this time frame was not it. “Who you have always been in Clark Kent, the son of Martha and Jonathan Kent. That’s all you’ve ever been to me. You’re Clark. The friend I care about dearly.” He gently stroked Clark’s cheek because to fight that impulse was too difficult. “You’ve always worried about the silliest of things.” Lex laughed. “You’re Clark. That’s all you have to be. You help because you can and because you want to. It doesn’t define you.”

“Lex.” Clark’s soft voice made Lex hesitate before he tried to pull his hand back. Clark’s grip prevented him from that. “You’ve always been… and years after we’re still.” His sparkling eyes should be a sin. Lex had always been good at misdirection but right now it seemed a bit cruel. He would feel guilty but Lex’s child came first. Always.

“Clark.” Lex lowered his head to keep Clark’s gaze. “Will you help me? You understand I can’t tell you everything.” He continued softly. “But I’m asking you for help Clark. It’s just another day of Smallville weirdness.”

“Of course I’ll help.” Clark swallowed. “What do you need me to do?” Lex hid his smile at those words. As he had said, he had always known Clark. Just back then he had held back. These days he had no reason to. He felt as though playing like this might bite him somehow in the ass but he had other things to worry about.

X

“That’s all you need?” Clark asked softly as he handed the box to Lex. Lex grinned when he felt the energy that pulsed from the box. He had come to the loft and found Clark waiting and it felt good to know that he would be on his way back soon. “So you’re going back.”

“Clark I don’t belong here.” Lex laughed before he paused when Clark got a little too close. He had forgotten about this part of Clark. His shyness and caution had stopped him in the beginning but when he was ready, Clark could be literal persistent temptation. “Clark…” He trailed off. He could play cat and mouse, it would be funny to but Lex had to be on his way.

“Can I have…” Clark’s pause before his telling glance down spoke volumes. “I mean I know I can’t mess with timelines. I get that. I know you’re from the future. I heard a lot about that guy. He did a lot of damage.” Clark looked away before he paused. “But Lex… can I… just one?”

“Oh Clark.” Lex sighed. This was sort of his fault for fanning the flames when he arrived but it had been too tempting to ignore. “Just one.” He agreed. Clark’s gleeful gaze should have made Lex back down but instead he stepped closer to Clark, steadied a hand under his chin and lowered his head.

It was amusing, the kiss that was. Lex had enjoyed many partners over the years. Some would make Clark absolutely lose it if he knew some the names. Still, there was something amusing and calming about kissing this Clark. A bit of curiosity satisfied. He was surprised, he was tense, his lips were soft and every part of him screamed about how young he was to this. Adorable.

Lex pulled away with a smile as Clark stood their breathless. He gave Clark a wink before he made for the stairs. “Goodbye Clark.” Lex laughed as he left the barn. He had a spring in his step as he saw the SUV pull up.

He opened the door for the back and hopped in before he slammed the door closed. Without even hesitating he handed the box over to Kon and sat back with a sigh.

“Let’s get out of this place.” Lex said dryly. “Before we have to worry about something else or Clark spotting the two of you.”

“Man I don’t know how you got Clark to help you out.” Kon laughed as he spun the box in his hand. Timothy Drake on the other hand gave a low hiss before he started the SUV and they sped away from the Kent farm. “But how did Clark want to help you? I mean you were always friends but I thought this sort of thing is what set you apart.”

“We were always friends but I’ve always known how to handle Clark.” Lex smiled as he met Kon’s eyes in the mirror. “I just never really pushed because I valued him that much but I’ve always known the right buttons to push.”

“Uh.” Timothy Drake paused as he glanced into the mirror. “Did you… seduce young superman into working with us?” Kon gave a hard splutter.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Lex smiled. “But I did pay him for his services.” Kon gave a tortured groan from the front seat. “Not like that Kon, I wasn’t planning on committing a crime.”

“Yes you were.” Timothy muttered softly. Lex decided to ignore him and focus on his son.

“We couldn’t have Clark meet you, that would have caused problems. We couldn’t have gone to Gotham. Bruce isn’t there. Not a force on this earth would convince me to go to any of the other cities. We worked with what we have.” Lex smiled. “And playing with Clark is fun. I just fudged a few things. Smallville has always been the cesspool for ridiculous activities. I barely had to do anything. This was almost a vacation.”

“Please stop talking.” Kon begged as he held his head in his hands. “No one wants to think about their parents like- man I knew there was something to those rumours no matter what Clark said. Friends with destiny my ass!” He howled. “Damn it Lex!” Lex hid his smile as he relaxed in his seat. Eventually he would talk to Kon about reckless missions but for now it was time to get his son and his son’s favourite Robin safely back to their time.

**Author's Note:**

> There's mostly implied Clex and BOOM like one little kiss and moment but this is a mostly Clex fic lol. I always wanted to do this. I just like the thought of Lex getting to be with his Clark again. Tease him, work him up, lead him by the nose or SOMETHING.
> 
> It's just that Lex's a Dad now so he really can't indulge Clark in that foolishness......or can he lmao


End file.
